Leapermons
'''Leapermons '''is a reptilian kaiju from Ultraman Giz. He is a mutant Leopard Gecko. Subtitle: Lizard Monster (トカゲ怪獣, Lizard Kaiju) History Leapermons Leapermons was a leopard gecko named Leo, but was kidnapped by Gurnate and transformed into a 50-Meter kaiju inside the Dark Area. Leapermons was peaceful, until the military attacked, at which point it became a rampaging giant. W.H.A.M arrived, but they were outclassed by Leapermons' high speed and powerful attacks. Just then, Kyotaro became Ultraman Giz, attacking Leapermons. However, the monster trapped Giz with its extending tail, then stabbed him in the shoulder with his sharp tounge. Giz cried out in pain, before changing into Lava Mode, pulling Leapermons' tounge out of his shoulder. Leapermons roared, then ran at blinding speeds towards Giz, raking him with its sharp claws, before running while shedding his skin, which trapped Giz in a cage of shed skin harder than diamonds. However, Giz teleported out. Gurnate started laughing, but Giz summoned elemental energy and changed into his new Wind Mode! Leapermons jumped far over Giz's head, but Giz shot it down with an energy slash. Leapermons fired its energy beam, but Giz dodged it at a blindingly high speed. Leapermons attempted his skin shed again, but was just dodged. Giz then rose into the air, and charged and fired his Tornado Buster. The beam his Leapermons, who fell down, still alive but badly hurt. Giz changed back to Elemental Mode, then used the Dark Purge to remove Gurnate's power from Leapermons, shrinking him back into Leo. Leapermons II When the six Soldier-Type Giant Gigis had Giz trapped in Episode 9, the Scientist-Type Gigi gave a small boy a special stone from the Gigi Dimension. The boy used the stone to turn himself and Leo into Leapermons II. This Leapermons was Giz's ally, coming and knocking a row of Gigis down with his tail. Giz used this opportunity to change into Knight Mode. While Giz used the Crystal Freezer and Knight Flasher to kill one Gigi, Leapermons stabbed his tounge, tail and claws into the other Gigi's eyes, blinding it, before Giz combined the Ultimate Lightning with Leapermons' Energy Beam. Giz then shrank Leapermons back to his original forms. However, then there was Satan to deal with... Powers and Weapons *Tail: Leapermons' tail can extend for several hundered feet. It also has a very sharp point on the end. *Tounge: Leapermons' tounge is extendable and very sharp. *Claws: Leapermons has very sharp claws on his hands. *Skin: Leapermons' skin is harder than diamonds. *Speed: Leapermons can run at very high speeds for a long distance. **Skin Cage: Leapermons can run around his opponent at blinding speeds, all while shedding his skin. This traps them inside an almost unbreakable cage. *Extraordinary Jumper: Leapermons can jump 1,000 Meters into the air. *Energy Beam: Leapermons can fire a very powerful beam of energy. This can cause explosions bigger than himself. Trivia *Leapermons' motif is a Leopard Gecko and Lizarias. *Leapermons' sharp tounge is based on that of Zedus of Gamera the Brave, while his tail stuff is based on Slattern from Pacific Rim. *In Episode 9, he plays the role of Clevergon in Episode 44 of Ultraman Cosmos. Category:DucantheChoju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Giz Continuity Category:Bioweapons